I wish you would
by Rosiel-chan
Summary: Kagome loves Inu Yasha with all her heart. But he... doesn't. Not yet, or never, find it out. IYK
1. Chapter 1

I wish you would

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all the other characters belong to the wonderful mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Alex and Maria, thank you for encouraging me and reading this and almost crying... o.-

_Alex_, because normally she doesn't like Inu Yasha (or any Manga, except of Chobits and Princess Ai) and doesn't read fanfics at all... (Genau, Alex, so a scheiß, oda? Wenigstens lest meine, des reicht ma scho o.- )

_Maria_, who always soughs up my happiness (no, I'm just kidding) and shares my passion (passion?) for Shonen-ai (Andere Leit wissn hoid nix zu schätzn, geh, Maria?)

Soo... I wrote a new one. It's something special to me. It took long for me to write it and in the beginning it was a one-shot. Yes... That's it. So, read and review, I hope there's someone who likes it.

_**Sorry for the time jumps. I'm not this good at writing long stories. .**_

_**(The song text extract below is from Meat Loaf's "Two out of three ain't bad", which inspired me to write this.)**_

_**Chapter one **_

_**The relationship **_

_I want you..._

_I need you..._

_But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you..._

_...Don't be sad..._

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. She snuggled deeper into the warm body behind her. A low purr came from there and she giggled a bit. She took the hands in front of her, intertwined her fingers with his and kissed the palm lightly.

She received a kiss on her neck from Inu Yasha. She sighed blissfully and turned around.

"Good morning...", she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning...", he grumbled sleepily and kissed her on the lips.

Since they officially had been a couple, everything seemed to be easier. Or more difficult. But that's what it's all about.: Solving one problem and then, short after, having the next.

But it was this way: They held hands the whole time, they cuddled, they kissed, they slept together, she confessed her love for him and he... didn't. All he said each time she said it were things like :"I know.". He never said it. Never, not even once.

She sighed again, but this time it was full of sorrow. At first she always thought that he'd just need a little bit more time but now... She wasn't sure if he loved her at all.

"Hey, what's up? Something's wrong?", he said concerned.

At least he cared. A lot.

"No, nothing!", she happily said and looked up to him. He kissed her deeply.

"I love you...", she whispered, always looking into his eyes. He smiled warmly and nodded, then he kissed her again.

_It's just like he's avoiding an answer... he's never going to say it...he's never going to feel it..._

But she hoped that he loved her deep in his heart, hoped it so much, it almost hurt.

She embraced him and pressed her naked body tightly up to his. He smiled and laid his arms around her. He buried his face in her thick, raven-black hair and breathed in her scent.

_I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. ,_he thought and squeezed her, like he was apologizing to her for not being able to say it. He couldn't lie, even if it would make her happy. He never lied. And this one thing would never change.

"Good morning, you two!", Sango said cheerfully.

"Sorry for being late.", Kagome apologized as she gave her best friend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, tomorrow you'll prepare breakfast.", she laughed with a wink.

Kagome smiled, nodded and sat down between Sango and Inu Yasha.

"Where are we going today?", Miroku asked.

"Don't know... Ka-chan, are you feeling a Shikon-shard?", Inu Yasha looked at her.

She blushed a bit because of the nickname, but answered: "Yes, I think we should go south."

"Then It's decided.", they said and ate their breakfast.

"I hope Shippo's well... I feel guilty for leaving him at Kaede's.", Kagome murmured.

"The runt will be alright.", Inu Yasha reassured her, and added whispering: "When he's here we can't have fun.".

"Oh you...", Kagome giggled, but gave him a intense kiss anyway.

"Good night!", Inu Yasha and Kagome said to Miroku and Sango and went into their room.

They were lucky that they had found a castle where someone believed in Miroku's "There's-a-ominous-cloud-over-your-castle,-I-will-exorcise-it-just-give-us-two-rooms-and-food"-speech.

"Sometimes it's good to have Miroku, isn't it?", Kagome laughed and took off her shoes and socks, then her clothes and put on her nightwear, which actually couldn't be considered as non-transparent, but taking it off always was fun. .

Inu Yasha let out a small laugh too. "Yes, and otherwise, we would have found another place...", he smirked and stepped over to Kagome and pressed his naked body to hers as he embraced her tightly.

"Like the tree last week? Wasn't that a bit uncomfortable for you?", she grinned and gave him a light slap on his butt.

"Uhmm... the day after wasn't nice but in exchange for the night before, it was bearable.".

Both laughed as they got into bed to have fun... the whole night through.

But Kagome always had this one sentence in the back of her mind, and couldn't erase it, no matter how strong she was concentrating on other things which seemed more important for _him_: she was his mate, his bride for life, he wouldn't leave her.

_He doesn't love you...but perhaps one day he will._

But not even her heart was so sure anymore.

Kagome was quite some time awake before Inu Yasha was, and so she had a bit time to think, which was difficult when he was awake, he always distracted her.

She looked into his face.

His white hair hanging softly on his tanned skin, his beautiful amber eyes hidden beneath thick, long almost feminine eyelashes, his full mouth opened slighlty.

She could not understand why something so beautiful was laying beneath her and had chosen her to be his mate, and not somebody he loved. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly trailed down her cheeks, as she began to sob softly.

_No! Don't cry! You'll wake him up and you'll have to explain why you're crying. Stop it!_, she said to herself and forced the sobs to vanish and the tears to dry.

She laid there a few minutes longer, as he stirred and slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Good morning!", he said and gave her a kiss, then he sat up, looked at her face and sniffed the air around.

"You cried? Why?", he softly said. He didn't like it when she cried, it always remembered him of his mother. He always had made her cry, because he was different from the others.

And now again he made Kagome cry, the most important person in his life, his mate. Why did everyone cry because of him? Was he really so different?

She looked away. "I didn't cry.", she whispered.

"Sure you did! Come on, tell me. What did we say? No secrets?", he looked at her with this caring expression he always wore, and she broke out in tears.

_Caring... but not loving!_

"Kagome! Hey, what's wrong with you?", he felt bad. Somehow, he felt guilty. Somehow he knew it was his fault.

"You don't...", she sobbed quietly, then she took a deep breath and stopped it.

"I don't... what?", he asked.

She looked into his eyes and he froze. There was so much pain... and so much love.

"Kagome...", he whispered.

She continued staring into his eyes and he couldn't brake the contact.

"You don't love me.". So. There she had said it.

_Do something, Inu Yasha, do something,_ he said to himself and was about to kiss her as she stopped him.

She shook her head slowly.

He sat down again and looked at the floor, his bangs covering his face.

"Look at me!", Kagome ordered, nothing soft in her voice anymore.

He obeyed her order and looked into her face. Her eyes so full of pain, but he couldn't lie to her. Not even if it meant he would never see her again.

"You don't have to lie. You never did.", she said.

"No...", came his whispered answer.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"And you never will...?", she said with a broken voice. It wasn't a statement, it was a question.

"I don't know."

"It's Kikyo, isn't it?", she asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I don't even know what I feel." , he replied.

"I'm not Kikyo.", she whispered. He took her wrists and made her look at him.

"I don't want you to be her. This is you, Kagome. Kikyo is another person, and you know that as well as me."

"Then why am I your mate, and not her ? Why do you fuck me, and not her? And why do you let us both suffer? That's so egoistic of you. You're such an ass and I still love you. I love you more than life itself and you throw it all away."

He dropped his head and looked at the floor, but not releasing her wrists. A few moments there was silence between them.

"Don't leave me.", he whispered with a shaking voice. "Please."

A single tear dropped on her arm, and his grip on her wrists tightened.

_He's ... crying? Inu Yasha's crying?_

"And why shouldn't I?", she asked, her voice not as cold as she wanted it to be.

"Because...", he looked into her eyes and she stared into his teary ones. "Because I need you, more than Kikyo. More than anything else in this world.

She kissed him and laid her arms around him.

"I love you.", she whispered, as he laid his arms around her waist tightly.

"I know... and I'm sorry.".

_**Soooooo... I read Harry Potter 6 (in English )(a long ime ago…. Oh my gosh…) and I was really shocked because I didn't knew exactly that 'mate', had other meanings too, and so very different meanings! When I think of 'mate' than it's this 'bride-for-life-bite-blood-bound'-thing! And not this 'best friend'-thing!.**_

_**Oh my god, I was really confused when Harry said that Ron was his mate... o.O (Because I like HarryxDray pairings lol) **_

_**I really have to learn a lot! **_

_**This was chapter one. It's short, but that's the best thing for a first chapter, isn't it? I hope it gave a little insight in the fanfic. **_

_**Sorry that I'm still bad at tenses! . Gomen ne!**_

_**Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sooo; firstly, I apologize for the long wait, but there was a time when I had lost faith in this fanfic, and in me. But now, I'm back, or, better, the chapters that I've written a few months ago!**_

_**Thank you very much for your reviews. I really appreciate it a lot that you review and even sometimes write me e-mails. It makes me very happy to talk to you! I'm so totally stressed out with school. Around whit week I'll write my final exams (English, German, French and Math) and I'm almost sure that I won't pass Math. I'm totally desperate... But I won't cry here.**_

_**Have fun with chapter two !

* * *

**_

_**Chapter two **_

_**It's not right when it feels wrong...**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

Just when you think it can't get worse, it does.

It really does. Just when you try to get accustomed to the feeling that you are not the only one and not loved, then the beloved one comes. And destroys all the hope you ever had. Or, in some cases, makes a new one:

In the night, when everything is dark, she comes, as always. She's such a show-off. She always makes sure that I know she's here. And that I notice he's gone to see her.

She's jealous, because he touches _me_ the way _she_ wants to be touched, because I can feel the warmth of his body. Because I have his body and she _just_ has his soul and heart.

I am jealous too, but I just love the way she looks when I call his name... priceless.

"Inu Yasha, where are you? I'm waiting for you...!", I call as seductive as I can.

I must admit, I do this because I'm feeling a bit triumphant when he blushes. When she looks like she was bitten. When he turns away from her, with searching eyes, a bit hectic, because he doesn't know that I am well aware of the fact that he sees her frequently.

He calls something back to me, something even sweet or seductive so that I don't become suspicious, then he looks at her with apologizing eyes and goes away, without giving her a kiss or even a hug.

She likes to see me suffer, I like to see her burn with rage an jealousy.

That's just the way things are going.

I know I'm a bitch, but I am his bitch. And this is enough _for_ _now_: to know that he needs me and always will come back to me. Always.

* * *

_**Inu Yasha's POV**_

She's here again. It's amazing how Kagome never knows that Kikyo comes.

Or she does know and hides it away. I'm not so sure about that. I still don't understand her. There are so many things I want to know but I'm afraid to ask, because I don't know how she will react.

So I stand in front of Kikyo and I don't know what to do. I love her, but something is wrong. So very wrong.

I'm about to say something, then I hear Kagome's call.

"I'm coming, sweetie! Just a second!", I call back and hope that she doesn't know who's here with me. I look at Kikyo and let her know that I am sorry, then I go away.

Now I know what's so weird and wrong. I can't even embrace her, let alone kiss her.

Since when do I have this feeling of disgust when I smell her, touch her?

For now, I have to go back to my mate. I'll never leave Kagome alone for too long. She's the most important person in my life. I'll always come back to her. Always.

* * *

They were searching for shards the whole day by now, and had found nothing yet. Kagome thought that she would feel a shard in the south, but she wasn't quiet sure.

It just kept moving and moving around. It had done so the whole day through. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know...", she murmured.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?", Sango asked.

"Somehow I think this is a trap. First It's moving and we're running after it all day and then... we'll be to tired to fight and then it'll attack us. Who or whatever is carrying the shard. I see something very unfortunate coming...this is going to end bad.", she sighed.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Oi, wench. You're so pessimistic today!", he snorted.

"I have every damn right to be!", she said loudly. "Everything had been going wrong lately. Everything! First my years' final exam in school. I couldn't concentrate! And I think I'll never go to an university and study! I'll never become a doctor! That's just so unfair! Why me? Have I ever done anything wrong! I don't know. "

Now everyone stopped and looked wide eyed to her.

She now listed things of with her fingers: "I'm listening to everyone's problems, I'm always kind and caring, I always doctor your wounds, I never complain about anything but going home for a bit to learn –and don't you dare think I'm doing nothing in my time- and I never ask anyone of you to do me a favour. How do I deserve this mess?", a tear ran down her cheek.

""Uhm... Kagome! I didn't-", Inu Yasha begun, but she interrupted him.

"And you're no good either!", she cried as she stood in front of them and wiped her cheeks. "You just make it worse by breaking my heart...", she whispered for no one to hear except of him.

He gasped. Everything she had said was true. No one ever really took care of _her_. Except of protecting her in a fight, what had they ever done for her? All she wanted was his love and that was the only thing he couldn't give her.

Fate was cruel. And against them.

"We should stop here and set up camp. We'll sleep here tonight.", he ordered softly and the others nodded, quickly beginning to work.

Inu Yasha stood beside the crying Kagome and took her hands gently. "Wanna go for a walk?", he asked her.

She looked up to him with big, sad, innocent eyes and nodded.

They were going through the forest, both of them silent. Kagome sighed.

Inu Yasha looked down to her. "So, what's bothering you?", he asked.

She sighed again and looked up into the starlit sky. "Everything.", she finally stated and looked at him.

"Everything?", he said with an asking look on his face. He didn't understand exactly what she meant.

"This. Us.". She threw her arms into the air. "Silence when there is really something to speak out. Fucking when no one of us can express their feelings."

He knitted his brows.

She continued. "There is a whole lotta silence between us. And we fuck hell of a lot. Do we really have such a sick relationship? Can't we speak out and discuss this? Do you really just want to fuck me or is it more?"

He was stunned. "Relationship...?", he slowly repeated. He'd never had a real relationship. Not with Kikyo nor with any other girl. He slightly knew what it meant, but he didn't knew exactly if he had an relationship with Kagome. What exactly was this?

She looked a little bit shocked. "Don't you think we have an relationship?".

"Tell me what it is.", he just said.

She furrowed her brows. "Uhmm... it's when two people, as you and me, do very much together in the beginning, going out and such stuff. This is called building a relationship by getting to know each other. Second, there is the point where the people come together. _Monogamy_, you know?", she said slightly ironically and he blushed.

She kept going. "Then, the two have an relationship. But only outside. For the others to see. Inside, there is much more trouble. They have to get accustomed to the other one, all of the mistakes the other on makes. All of the mistakes you, yourself make and try to not make them anymore. And trust is also very important. And truth. If someone is lying, every thing can go wrong. And I think friendship is also very important. It lets you talk more easy with the other one. To say it shortly: It's not right when it feels wrong, you know?", she finished.

He nodded. _She said nothing about love... on purpose? Is she trying to make herself feel better? _

_Ok, I left out the love part_, she thought. _But it comes along, it comes along, for sure._

He seemed to think about her words. "I think we have an relationship. One that begins, at least.", he finally said.

She broke out into a wide grin. "Do you really think so?".

He nodded. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He couldn't know how happy she was! Everything inside of her seemed to explode. Oh, how she loved this guy!

"I love you...", she whispered against his lips as he placed her on the ground again.

He smiled. "I _lo_-know.", he corrected himself , and was shocked afterwards.

_Hells... I nearly said it... does that mean... No, it can't be ... I'm still in love with Kikyo... aren't I ?_

She also noticed it. "What was that?", she gripped his haori. "Say it again!", she said loudly.

"What... I ...uhh...", he stammered.

"No stammering! And don't you dare lying to me!", she narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on his clothing, pulling him closer to her face, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well...see...!", he tried to explain with big eyes, full of that not-knowing-what-to-say look. "I said-!", she begun, but he interrupted her. "No stammering, I know, I know.". Suddenly, he had was in a bad mood. He took her hands roughly and pushed her away, his look and voice dark. "Leave me be". "Wha...", she begun again.

"I'm not in the mood for this kind of shit.", he grumpily murmured and stormed away.

She broke down on the grass, crying. "Asshole! Fuck yourself! Because I wont do it any longer !", she screamed, making sure that he heard every word.

_What a **great** relationship...

* * *

_

The next day

Sango looked up into the grey sky_. Oh no..._ she thought. _It's going to rain buckets!_

"Kagome, what's up? can you feel something?", she asked.

"No.", came the short reply. Oh yes, she felt a shikon shard, but she had no intention to travel the whole day through, just that _he _was satisfied. She was not charitable today. No, not today. It was going to rain (hard, she could tell) and she was not in the mood for stomping through the mud and getting herself a cold.

_This sucks. He's such an asshole! What have I ever done wrong? _, she asked herself the umpteenth time today.

She sighed.

"I know exactly that you can feel a shard, you just won't tell because you're mad at me, wench!", he said loudly.

She glared a t him, but said nothing, then she turned away in the direction where they came from, Kaedes village.

"Hey! You're going in the wrong direction!", he barked.

"I'm going home. And you will NOT follow me, did you hear me!", she almost screamed, never turning around. She marched further.

"Oi, bitch, who do you think you are?", he said angrily.

"I'm not the person you want me to be, as far as I know. Osuwari!", she said with venom and just loved the sound of Inu Yasha being crashed into the ground.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, shook their heads and sighed in union

_What a fucking great relationship_, Inu Yasha thought and let his head sink back onto the earth again.

_Should I go after her?

* * *

_

"Argh!", she stomped with her food again into the mud that once was called ground. She was wet, dirty and in a very, very bad mood.

"AAAAAAAAAH!", She let out a very angry (and very loud) scream.

_He's so... so...so ... BAKA! I hate him! It's all his fault! When something like a demon attacks me now tha-_

"Iiiiiiek!", she suddenly cried as she was swooped up into a pair of arms in bridal style.

"Leave me be, you...", she looked into the face of her _attacker_, which was also known as: "Koga?", she stammered. "What the hell?"

"Hello, my angel. How have you been? Has the damn puppy treated you bad? Why are you out here in the rain?", he let out a stream of questions.

"Wait, wait , wait Koga! Not all in one! First, thank, you, I'm fine. Second... could you please bring me to a place where it's dry and at least a little bit warm?", she begged.

"For sure, my angel, for sure!"

* * *

**Okay, this will be Koga OOC... Sorry for that. **

Kagome stared into the burning fire in front of her. Koga had brought her to his cave and as soon as they had a arrived they were greeted by a few dozens other wolves and demons from his pack.

Now it had gone quiet in there and she was thinking about Inu Yasha, again, when Koga sat beneath her.

"Are you warm now?", he asked a bit awkwardly and rubbed her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Yes, thank you.".

He nibbled on his bottom lip, a sign that he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"Uhm... Kagome?", he asked. "Yes?", she answered.

"You and he ... uhm... did you... uhm...?", he blushed a bit.

She also blushed and nodded. "You know... we have kind of an... relationship.", she said, but then the tears came. They just came and flowed down her cheeks, there was nothing that she could have done against it.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?", he asked angrily when he saw her crying.

"That wou-would be a y-yes an-and a n-no.", she said between sobs.

"Tell me what he did!", he said loudly with anger in his voice. "If he hurt you, than I'll kill him!".

"NO!", she said, a bit too forcefully, because he looked a her with an confused expression.

"No.", she repeated. "It's not like he hurt me physically.", she added whispering.

"Perhaps you can tell me...?", he asked gently, taking one of her hands in his. It was not meant in a flirty way, but in a friendly.

"I don't know...", she said, hesitating. "I don't know if I'm able to say it in words.", she tried to explain it to him.

"If you're ready to share it with me, just start talking, okay?", he said softly, looking into her face with an friendly smile.

_He can be so polite,_ she thought _And he's a real friend of mine. _

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, till she begun.

"It all began when...".

* * *

And she told him everything. Everything broke out of her. The happy times and the sad ones. She left nothing out.

He gaped lightly at the end of her story.

She was crying again. "Now you know...", she said and threw herself into his arms, weeping and shaking.

He embraced her and stroked her back, making soothing noises. "Shhh... everything will be all right...", he tried to calm her down but didn't know what to say.

"Oh Koga!", she sobbed, "What should I do? I love him so much... I'm so sorry...".

"Hey, It's okay. I can understand you... I think.", he added.

She giggled sadly. "Thank you Koga. I really appreciate what you do for me. But tell me... what should I do now?".

He sighed. "I don't know... I don't think talking would help you much. But what I know is that he's searching for you now and is worried about you. I'll bring you back if you want to."

She thought about it. "Well... maybe you're right. Take me back, please.".

"Ok. But you have to know, angel, that you can't force him to love you. I will not ask if you'll come to me when you really think it's over. I don't think this would be the right thing to do. Just think of the fact that love doesn't come over night. Give him time. Love will come with it.".

She stared at him in awe. She'd never thought that he could say such things. Then she nodded and smiled at him and embraced him once more.

"Daisuki, Koga."

"Thank you. I also like you very, very much."

With that, he swooped her up in his arms again and took off.

* * *

_Where is the damn wench,_ Inu Yasha thought angrily and bit worried. _She should have been back to her home, but her scent's nowhere near the well! _

He sniffed again and suddenly got furious. There was her scent, and that of the wolf, too. _What the hell...?_

The scents came nearer until they finally stopped in front of him.

He growled dangerously as Koga let her down carefully and she embraced him.

"Thank you very much again. Talking with you helped me very much.", she said.

"It's okay. You can always come and talk with me. I'll always have an open ear and a shoulder to cry on, remember that. ", he whispered into her ear, then he nodded once towards the hanyou and turned around, running away.

She waved after him and then turned to face Inu Yasha, smiling. "Hello, Inu."

His eyes almost fell out of his head. He gave her a very unbelieving look, then he started to yell.

"What the **fucking** hell are you thinking, bitch? Cheating on me with that dirty wolf? You're mine, and nothing else's!", he grabbed her wrist violently and pulled her towards him, so that she almost tripped.

She looked angry, but her look was nothing against his.

"Who do you think you are? Let me go imm—", she began but was interrupted.

"WHO DO I THINK I AM? HAVE YOU **REALLY** ASKED ME THAT RIGHT NOW?", he gripped her wrist tighter.

Oh yes, he was furious. And nothing, nothing could've stopped him right now.

"You're mine, bitch! You are definitely NOT allowed to run to other men any time you want!", he yelled further.

She looked at him with fear and amazement in her eyes. What was going on? He never reacted this angry before. She didn't understand. And she was afraid right now. Very.

"AND DON'T YOU **DARE** BEING AFRAID OF ME NOW!", he shook her, his sensitive nose had sensed that she was frightened.

She wanted to say something, but no words had the intention of coming out of her mouth.

"And top of all, you LIED to me! You broke a fucking PROMISE we made!".

"I didn't lie!", she protested, almost weakly though, but was shushed a gain.

"You can explain yourself later, right now, **_I'm_** angry! And worst is, that I feel stupid because of being worried about _you_!". With that he released her and shoved her back so hard, that she landed on the muddy ground, still wet and dirty from the rain.

He stormed off and yelled , his back facing her. "WHAT A _VERY_ GREAT **_RELATIONSHIP_** WE HAVE! AND I **_TRUSTED_** YOU! HOW STUPID AM I, TO MAKE THE _SAME_ MISTAKE _TWICE_! AND _YES_, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I JUST WANT TO FUCK YOU!".

With that, he was gone and she found herself sitting on the grass, shocked and so very sorry. "Inu Yasha! Please don't be mad at me. Come back!"

No response.

Kagome buried her face in her now dirty from the mud hands and started crying, the sobs shaking her body violently.

_I'm so sorry!

* * *

_

**_Sooo... what do you thin_****_k? I just loved to write the "Inu Yasha out of control"- thing. I'm really depressed because I can't write long fics. I just don't get it... I'm a bit sad. But that's okay for now. As long as I can write the kind of stories I like... _**

_**Review, please! Say what you think. I can cope with critics! **_


	3. Chapter 3

__

**_Here I am again! _**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Yasha-gumi. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter three **_

_**How to make things right **_

"I-Im so sorry! I knew it would make him jealous if I go to him... and because of that I did it...", Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder.

"Shh... he will forgive you if you explain it to him, I'm sure. He loves you too much to never speak to you again.", she tried to calm her down.

"No...", she whispered. "Now I broke it... there's no explaining... he hates me... I utilized his trust, I hurt his feelings! I'm so sorry.", she cried some more.

"Kagome!", Sango said with a stern voice and shook her. "That's really pathetic. How old are you? You can at least go to him and talk. The only one you're really sorry for is _you_ at the moment. Don't melt in self pity. I can't help you out of this mess you created. Now go to him. Or you'll lose him forever.".

Kagome looked at her with big eyes. Sango had never scolded her like this. But she was probably right.

Kagome wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "You're right. I'll go and talk to him like an adult.".

Sango smiled. "And always remember that he loves you!".

Kagome said nothing but nodded and went out into the night to search Inu Yasha.

_Remember that he loves you... _, she heard the words in her head like an echo... _I really wish he would_, Kagome thought.

* * *

There he was... sitting in the meadow all by himself. The way how the moon made him shine in a silver glow, his even silver, long hair flowed around him and how his head was directed towards the sky made him look like an fallen angel, so forlorn and alone.

She sighed heavily and stepped towards him carefully.

"Inu Yasha... ", she said softly and so quite that she herself almost didn't hear it.

But he did and looked up to her, then he turned his head away from her and stared into the sky again, signalising... she didn't know what. He was as unreadable as a closed book.

"I wanted to talk to you.", she continued in a low, calm voice, sitting beside him.

"I didn't know it would have _such_ an effect on you if I went with Koga.", she begun.

No response from him, not even a move.

"I really wanted to go home at that point of time, but there he was, and I was wet and cold... and mad about you... so I asked him if he could take me to a warm place. And he took me home with him. We weren't alone and we did nothing but talk. Really.".

A low, disbelieving "Keh" came from him.

"Inu Yasha... look at me, please.", she said. He did it, and looked her straight in the eyes. His golden ones searched something that said it was true.

"Have I ever told you lies? Didn't I speak the truth once? We made a promise, Inu Yasha, and I would never break any promise you and I made.", she said.

He looked away again, so she decided to speak further.

"He said some things that made me realize something about the relationship between me and you , then he brought me back to you. There was nothing between Koga and me. Nothing.", she explained.

He shook his head. "You have no respect of me, Kagome. None!".

"I do! I have lots of respect of you.", she protested.

"You still don't seem to get it.", he looked at her again. "If you would have respect, you wouldn't run away from me! I'm the male! Fuck, to hell if your time is different!", he said.

"How could I develop such deep respect of you, if you have none for me? You have to understand that I'm from a time where females not only cook and look after the children!". Kagome shook her head.

"That's not the point. I know that you are more independent than the women in my time. But you have to see me as the male. If I say stay, then stay. If I say get away, you have to get away.".

"I won't obey you like a puppy!", she said with indignation.

"Oh Kagome! How can anyone be as stupid as you? All I want to say is that you can't do as you will in front of other men! They have to know that you belong to me, or they'll probably want to take you!", he explained.

"But Koga knew that we...!", she said, confused.

"Because he knows your scent. If he didn't knew who you are, then he could have done anything. Even _he_ respects the fact that you're mine, so why can't you?", he sighed.

"I... haven't thought about it in this way yet.".

They sat in silence for a while, in which Kagome thought about the things he had said, then it clicked inside her mind and she fully comprehended.

"Oh Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you thought in such a different way of it. I would have never guessed... I want to do everything right from now on. I promise, I'll do anything.", she said at least.

He let out a small laugh. "Oh no, don't promise me such a thing! Because I'll have to promise it too!", he grinned.

She grinned, too. "You won't do every thing possible for me? I'm deeply disappointed.", she faked a sad expression as she began to tickle him.

"No tickling, please!", he laughed as she sat upon him and let her fingers run lightly along his sides.

"I know your weak spot. What will you do now?", she grinned an leaned close to his face.

"Utilizing yours, of course!", he said as he kissed her deeply.

For now, it would be okay. But what about the times when it would get serious? When they really had to fight for their relationship? The times, when Kikyo was in his heart and mind? They really didn't know. For now, all they had was each others warmth and trust, it had to be enough. For now.

* * *

****

_**Hmm... I just realized that Kagome's really kind-hearted. How can she forgive him every time he goes to Kikyo, but he gets mad when she does the same with Koga... Oh my gosh, it's really been a few months since I wrote this! **_

**Sorry if this was a short chapter, but it has to do... I'm busy with school, sorry! **


End file.
